The Taste of Blood & Chocolate
by hellomynameisNalka
Summary: What happens when you have the choice to help the ones you love, but there's a price to pay in the end? Rose lives in a phenomenon world,& after a horrific incident, her sister lie dying. With no possible way of saving her,her parents sell her for exchange for their oldest daughter's life. Now that Rose is about to take on a new path& new secrets, she fights for her freedom& love.
1. summary

What happens when you have the choice to help the ones you love, but know that there will be a price to pay at the end? Rose lives in a very unnatural, and phenomenon world, and after a horrific incident, her sister lie dying. With no possible way of saving her,her parents sell her for exchange for their oldest daughter's life. But, now that Rose is about to take on a new and strange journey to not only a new world, but new secrets that leads Rose to find out who she really is, and the fight for not only her freedom back, but for the man she really loves.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on this site, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Pease review and let me know what you think.

-I do not own any of the Vampire Accademy Character-

-Enjoy-

"She's not getting any better Ibrahim!"

"_You_ don't think I already know this?"

"We need to do something, I may be a _witch_, but I don't have superpowers."

"Janine you know the only way for Lissa to get better is if…."

"No!"

_ So,_ you're probably wandering what's all the fuss for _huh?_ Let's start from the beginning shall we? My mother named me Rose, and as of right now my life _stinks._ Born half vampire & witch, you would probably think my life couldn't possibly get any weirder. Guess again. I have two siblings, Lissa, the oldest, and my brother Eddie. We live in a very small modern town in Italy. We didn't always live here, my father born and raised in Turkey, was our home, until we weren't able to afford our costly livings after a raid of mobster vampires raided our home and took all of our valuable possessions. Let's just say we didn't know our father was a gambler. My mother who is of Scottish heritage, my grandmother left her, her home in Italy under her will, which led us to where we are now.

Yes, my mother is a witch, but yet none of us have yet to receive my mother's powers. My mother always told me "You'll get your powers soon Rose, I can feel it", my mom has this sixth sense to where she thinks I will be the only sibling to enhance the family's powers. Speaking of strange things, do you want to know what is really _strange?_ I am the complete odd ball of this family. My father, as I have mentioned is a vampire. He needs blood every day and so do my two siblings. I, on the other hand don't need to feed to survive, I have tanner skin than both my siblings, lean but petite fit body, big brown eyes, hips and thighs, and a nice ass, I might add. Lissa who is the oldest, making her 19, Eddie who is 15, both have platinum gold short hair, blue eyes, and vanilla tone skin, and are both taller than me. Lissa who has a very slim figure, small ass, and size A cup verses my size C. Eddie is very lean as well, toned muscles in some areas. Some of the effects of being a half vampire breed are: exhaustion of the heat, needing blood, and most importantly you have _fangs._ None of this applies to me. I told you I was _strange._

"We have no choice Janine. I don't want to give Rose up, but what other choice do we have?"

My sister Lissa was out with her group of friends late one night, and was attacked by werewolves. _Yes!_, they exist. Well, only two of Lissa's friends made it out of the massacre, including Lissa herself. Now, Lissa has been bitten, and nothing will be able to cure her, unless a very powerful witch cast a healing spell, but they are very ware to come by. Not a lot of witches have healing powers, my mother prime example. But there is an anonymous figure who wants my parents to exchange me for their witch! I hate the burden that my parents and brother are going through. Eddie doesn't even want my parents to consider me being sold. My dad and Eddie got into a huge argument a few nights over it, which led to being a physical fight. I don't like when the family fights, especially when I'm forced to be the spotlight, when it should be really Lissa they should be thinking about. I see no other way to get Lissa back to health, unless I just go with the fact that I may never see my family again, when or if I decide to leave. Because if I don't, then the only sister I've ever had will be dead.


	3. The Resolution

Thanks to all who have reviewed! I do need a bit help getting my story out there. If you're an author to a fic, could you please put in a good word for me? It would be highly appreciated. :)

I DO NOT OWN THE VA CHARACTERS

_Enjoy_

Chapter 2

I walked to Lissa, who was lying on her bed. She was paler than usual; she looked as if she had been in a freezer for weeks. I had to do this for Lissa's sake. I don't think I could handle being the one whose responsible for my sister's death. "I love you Lissa, I hope you know that", I whispered in her ear. She was asleep, and I was nearly two minutes from stepping out of my home. "The car is outside waiting Rose", Eddie spoke. I looked at my brother, as if this would be the last time. I won't be able to see my brother get older, or get the chance to hassle the girls who would be hanging on his shoulders. Eddie quickly gave me a hug. "I love you Rosie." "I love you too." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Come on Rose, it's time", dad said. I walked closer to the door, looking at both my parents. "Remember, when you do get your powers, you are never to abuse them, or they will be taken away." _I'm getting ready to leave for _good_, and the only thing my mom thinks about are some dumbass witch superpowers!_ My dad took a hold of me and began to cry. "We're so sorry Rose, for putting a lot of weight on your shoulders, but you don't have to go", he sniffled. "I have to dad, I want Lissa to get better. I refuse to think this will be the last time I will see you all."

_"HONK HONK", _the driver is getting impatient. "I love you mom, and dad, I'll make sure to write and call when I can. _If I can._ The driver places my belongings in the trunk and I take one last look at my family as we drive away.

The drive wasn't long, but we did end up catching a 2 day train ride to St. Petersburg, Russia. At least, I know where I'm headed. At the train station, there was a young girl waiting for me. Her name turned out to be Mia. Very short, gold ringlets for hair, she reminded me of Shirley Temple. She is supposedly a maid working for the owner who wanted me. She won't give me all the details I want such as; Who is he? Why does he want me? and so on. But she's nice, and keeps me company. One thing, I can't take is silence. So the least to say, my trip wasn't so boring.

"Mia, is this so call owner of yours nice?"

"When he wants to be I guess."

"What does he look like?"

"You will see him in due time Miss Rose."

"It's just Rose, how many times must I correct you?"

"Sorry, I'm a maid, it is custom, to greet in such manor."

"You need to loosen up Mia, I don't bite."

She flinched at my words, and looked at me funny, as if my words were _ironic_?

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Uhh, no not at all Rose."

I couldn't help but think maybe I did. The air on the compartment became really thick. I had also noticed that ever since we've been on the train, Mia has shown some discomfort sitting near me. Every time I shifted a certain way she cringed and moves to the opposite direction, as if I had cooties or something. Something wasn't right, I just knew it.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Mia", I told her

She glanced at me with a guilty look, and was about to reply til an announcement was made.

_"Please get ready for departure. And welcome to St. Petersburg."_

_Please Review and tell me what you think, and I'll post the next chapter!_

_xoxo_

_Nalka_


	4. Welcome

Well I definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. My surroundings were completely new to me. Lush green, beautiful landscape, the tall and distinct colorful towers was an amazing sight to behold. I've never been in a place so big before, I definitely know how **_Dorothy_** felt. Mia and I met with a driver just 30 minutes ago, and the drive was intense. I was a nervous _wreck._ Many questions, I wanted answers, _Who are these people? What do they want from me? Why me at all?_ Mia isn't the much of the chatterbox, but I'm hoping she'll warm up to me soon, especially the fact that she is the only person I've been acquainted to for the last 48 hours. My hands began to shake..

"Rose, don't be nervous, I'm sure everything will be ok", Mia assures me.

"Mia, what is it you actually do again?" I blurted way too quickly. I guess my biggest worry was if I would see Mia again. At this point I really like her, and strangely feel very comfortable around her, although we did just meet. She was taken aback; I guess she wasn't expecting that question as my response.

"I'm a maid, I took my mother's place when she died a year ago", she said quietly, looking in the opposite direction.

"I'm very sorry for your loss", I felt guilty for asking the _stupid_ question.

"It's ok, really Rose, don't beat yourself up about it, and if you're wandering, which you probably are, I will be your maid in the household", she said with a warm smile.

I smiled in response, but my smile turned to be an anxious façade, when the car began to slow down. _We haven't arrived already have we?_ A tall iron gate open and revealed the most beautiful mansion I have ever seen. Tall, with a high gothic feature, surrounding it were beautiful sculptures, very antique. Balconies placed on the outside of the mansion, probably for every bedroom in the house had one. There was a huge green house next door to the mansion, with beautiful and exotic plants inside. Before, I could explore, Mia spoke.

"Welcome, to your new home Rose" _We'll see just how welcoming, my new home is._ I wasn't going to get my hopes up. There could be millions of reasons as to why I am really here.

A man dressed in a butler's attire, opened my door. He was middle-aged, looked very friendly.

"Hello Mikhail, this is our new addition to the family, Rose" _New addition to the family?_

"Privet, Ms. Rose, my name is Mikhail; it is very nice to meet you."

"Please call me Rose", I smiled. He nodded in response. "Ofcourse."

"Come Rose, let me show you to your room", Mia walked ahead of me leading me through the front the door. Inside was humongous! Hard to describe really, many workers were inside, guessing they were maids just like Mikhail and Mia. They stared at me, and when I looked back, they gestured small smiles, I'm guessing as a welcome of some sort. Mia leads me to a grand staircase, and we began the long walked up the stairs. My feet are getting heavy, hands are sweating. Mia opens the last door, down the hall on the left.

"Well, here's your room"

I walk in, and inside is a beautiful king size bed with cream and golden quilt and sheets to match with a white canopy draped over my bed. I had a huge closet, to the left of my bed with beautiful clothes, and shoes, even jewelry, diamonds! _What the hell have I gotten myself in to? _And just as I predicted, a balcony on the left of my closet, with a beautiful view of a garden in the field. Obviously the person who owns this home is filthy rich. I had a desk, with little knick knacks, and a laptop on top of the furniture, with a chair underneath. My bathroom consists of a shower, beautiful antique tub, toilet, and sink, which had many feminine products laid out.

"I'm guessing you love your room", a new voice spoke

I turned on my heels. He was so _handsome_, green eyes that could light a room up. He has a nice, and tall build, but not too tall. He smirked, now realizing that I was just staring at him. He's a smug little _bastard_ that much I can tell.

"It's a very nice room" I replied.

"Yes, very nice indeed", he responded, as he took a long look at my body. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but yet _didn't I just check him out too?_ So I guess, I'll let that one slide.

"I'm Adrian, I've been waiting for you Rose."

"Are you the owner of this house?"

He smiled, flashing beautiful white teeth, but very sharp-looking teeth nonetheless.

"My father owns the home, and land, Andrei is his name. Besides, my father, I have a brother, Dimitri. You'll meet the both of them soon, at dinner."

"I'm so confused, why am I _really_ here again?"

"You'll learn your place real soon Rose, believe me when I say you will."

He walked towards me, and my feet began to feel as if they were firmly planted to the floor. I wanted to take a few steps back, but my feet wouldn't budge.

He was close now, too close, but I was hypnotized by his stance, his face was more handsome up close, and those eyes bore into mine. He touched my hair.

"You're very beautiful Rose" he whispered. Then he took two steps back, and the spell was broken. I could finally breathe. I took steps back as if, he was going to come any closer.

"Don't worry, I don't bite, not unless you want me too" He smirked showing his teeth. How ironic, he really looked like he wanted to take a bite out of me. "Your dress for dinner, Mia will bring to you in an hour, and will bring you to the dining hall this evening, until then Rose."

He walked off, and closed the door behind him. _What the hell just happened?_

Sorry guys, that it's been awhile. I have a serious love and hate relationship with my college life! Been pretty busy with juggling the important things, with school and work, but I was able to give you guys a chapter nonetheless. I hope you all enjoyed it. Dimitri will be in the in the next chapter. YAY! So let's REVIEW people! 10 Reviews and you get the next chapter. If you are a fanfic writer, it would help me a bunches if other's new of my fic, that way I could get more subscribers. If you wouldn't mind spreading the word about my fic, I would be totally grateful!

Thanks guys.

Xoxox,

Nalka


	5. Cheers

Mia, came into my room with a dress, an hour later, just as Adrian promised. The dress was too fancy, to wear to dinner. _Well what kind of dinner will I be eating in a Vera Wang dress? _The dress was beautiful, something I know I would never be able to afford. It was a long light pink dress that would go nicely with my cocoa butter skin. The dress was made up of a vintage lace material, which had floral prints intricate on the bodice, a deep "v" in the middle of the dress. It will show cleavage, no doubt, and a deep "v" in the back as well, that will show case half my back and shoulder-blade. I took the dress, and felt the soft fabric, as I laid it against me, looking in the mirror to picture myself wearing it.

"You're going to look beautiful Rose", Mia said.

"It's just I don't know, something doesn't feel right. You would think that because I was traded off, I wouldn't be given such gifts, and expensive things. I was under the impression that I would have to work as a slave or something, to pay off some kind of debt. I don't feel comfortable, and I'm confused."

"Come on, your bath water will get cold if you keep blabbering", she changed the subject quite quickly.

I stripped and stepped into the warm water. It felt amazing, I could smell the lavender oil in the tub, and surrounding the tub were candles of many shapes that smelt of lavender and vanilla. I now felt relaxed and much as ease that, I almost forgot about this so-called dinner. Mia grabbed a sponged, and began to lather my shoulders.

"I can bathe myself. My maid or not, I'm not going to let you bathe me", I said, as I took the sponge from her hand.

"Suit yourself Rose, I'll go and get your dress and make-up ready."

I like the fact, that I had Mia around, but just because she's a maid, don't mean that she has to do everything for me. Besides I prefer to bathe myself. Minutes, later I dried my hair and body, and placed my silk robe on. Mia had me sit at my vanity table, where make-up was spread everywhere. I don't care for much make-up, just the little things; I'm a natural look person.

"Please make it as natural as possible Mia."

She gave me a small smile, and began, by adding a moisturizer on my face. Black eyeliner that made my eyes pop, and added a light pink shimmer eye-shadow, lightly to my eyes. She placed bronzer to my cheeks, and I applied clear lip gloss to my lips. She unraveled my hair from my towel, and blow dried it for me. Once it was dry, I had flowing long dark curls. We decided an up-do because of the open on my back needed to be seen. Mia pulled my curls up and instead of a clip, she used a white flower to keep my hair up, and allowed small strands to frame my face.

"I told you, you would be beautiful", she told me.

I looked at myself fully in the mirror now that I was wearing the dress. I almost looked royal for a minute, I've always been told, that I was beautiful, but now really taking a good look at myself, I saw just how beautiful I was. And then I remember… _Lissa would have loved to get all dressed up with me for dinner. _I felt sad, and homesick, I hadn't even thought about trying to contact my family since I got here. Before I could ask Mia, if I could use the phone, I heard a deep intake of breathe.

"You look wonderful, Rose"

It was Adrian.

His eyes. Those eyes, so alluring, I wanted to just gaze at him, and never stop looking. Ever since earlier today, I've been wandering have I met him before, his eyes look too familiar to me.

"Thanks, for the dress, it's beautiful"

"The dress wasn't beautiful, til you put it on, but you're welcome. I'm here to escort you to dinner", he said as he placed his arm out for me to hold and we walked out the room. As we walked down the staircase, I could hear many voices chatting, laughter, glasses clinging as they made many toast.

"I thought you said we were going to a dinner?"

"We are, but you see, I have a really big family, and we always _eat_ together", he smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he made infancies on _eat_. _What was that all about?_

As we both got closer, I could hear a velvety, creamy chuckle, rumble deep. It gave me the chills, and goose bumps rose on both of my arms.

"Now Tasha, we all know sometimes Christian isn't all that bright sometimes."

Adrian opened two huge French doors.

Inside was so many people, I would have run out of patience, before I could count all the people in this one room. Eyes, stared, whispers broke out. It didn't seem as loud as it was before we walked in, and right in the middle of the floor, stood _him_. He was beyond gorgeous, I can't even come up with anything else to describe him with, and words just won't due in his description. Very tall, muscular body, brown shabby, shoulder length hair. You could see muscles tract with every movement he made. His eyes, dark pools of browns, that were warm and inviting, and those _lips_. I noticed that he's been staring at me, since I walked through the door, and I can tell he noticed me checking him out. He gave a sexy smirk, my way. My cheeks became warm; I could feel the blush creep to my cheeks. I had forgotten all about the others in the room, just that quick. The woman next to him was slender, tall but not too tall, dark raven hair down her back, and icy blue eyes that clearly matched her personality. _Cold_. Well, towards me and she was giving me the coldest stare, if looks could kill, I be a popsicle right now.

"Rose this is Dimitri my brother, and his soon to be "wife" Tasha."

_Great! He has a fiancé, well ain't this a bitch!_

I wish I hadn't gotten my hopes up. Maybe, he wasn't checking me out then, and I was probably just over-reacting.

"Privet, nice to meet you", I say as nicely as possible.

Before Dimitri could respond, Tasha spoke, "Well, so you're what everyone been talking about, huh?"

She didn't say as a question, she was making a complaint.

"I don't see how anyone would be talking about me given the fact, no one here knows me", I said with a smile, although I was just trying to kill her with kindness. Dimitri, chuckled, "Now, Tasha, leave Rose alone, she's our guest", he told her as he placed his arms around her waist. I felt jealous, as if that should be me, his arms should be around me, not her. I began to feel hot, suddenly. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just met the man, and he's about to get married, and I want to literally jump his bones, and I'm letting this prude bitch get to me. Rose Hathaway never let people get the best of her.

Dimitri's head snapped in my direction, as if he sensed something, and gave me a strange look. He was looking at me as if he could see right through me in some way. _Creepy._

"Would you like something to drink Rose", Adrian asked. I had forgotten that he was right next to me. "Sure, thanks", and he walked off to grab us both a drink.

"So, Rose, what'd you think about living here. I hope you feel at home here", Dimitri said.

"I think, it's wonderful here, but it's nothing like home", I said, feeling homesick again.

Dimitri noticed this. He placed his right hand on my naked shoulder, and heat waves, electrified through his fingers.

"I will make sure you have a phone placed in your room, that way you can contact your family as much as you like." A high shock coursed through my body, and as he had felt it to, he removed his hand from my shoulder quickly. Once, my body cooled down, I then realized what he just explained to me.

I got excited. "That would mean a lot, thank you."

Tasha scowled, out Dimitri's politeness, and rolled her eyes. I was beginning to fume, and tell her off, til Adrian came back with two champagne glasses. "I'm going to go find Christian, I'll see you in our room later tonight", Tasha said in a very sultry, lack of seduction voice, as she gave him a firm kiss on the lips, and walked off. I scowled silently to myself, and just as if Dimitri could hear my thoughts, he gave me the same weird look again. _Can he hear my thoughts?_

"What are we celebrating?"

Adrian looks at me, "What makes you think we're celebrating?"

"Well, from what I have heard, you drink champagne when there is something to toast to in celebration, am I wrong?"

"Well in that case Rosie, I toast to your new beginning and life of transformation"

_Transformation?_ I didn't understand really what he was talking about, but decided to just go with it.

I nodded my head in acceptance. Dimitri smiles, sexily "Cheers", and we all cling our glasses in celebration.

So what do you think guys? Review Time! I really like to hear what you guys have to say about the chapter. Any ideas, as to what's going on with Dimitri's weird behavior? 8 Reviews, and you get the next chapter :)! Thanks for reading,

Xoxo

Nalka


	6. My Mate

Thanks, for all who have reviewed! I never thought I would have to do this, but I need to make a few things known, such as:

This story is mine, completely original. Only Richelle Mead own the characters.

I write because I want to, I'm a true writer at heart and this is just one of the many passions that I have.

I do not DEMAND reviews! Reviews, are important to me though, only because I like to know what my readers have to say, and the bright ideas you guys come up with. I DO NOT ASK FOR REVIEWS TO GET ATTENTION FOR STRANGERS! If for any reason, you don't like the fact that I ASK for REVIEWS, do me a SOLID and do not read this fic & KEEP YOUR IGNORANCE TO YOURSELF.

I really shouldn't have to explain myself, as to why I ask for reviews. Some people were very ignorant with their review, and I don't appreciate it. SO THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I EXPLAIN MYSELF.

So on with the show & Enjoy

* * *

This evening just keeps getting weirder. The drinks were so strong; they could use it for rocket fuel. I got to meet the rest of the Belikov family. Victoria who was the same age as me, she was very pretty, a female version of Dimitri, no doubt. We got along quickly; she introduced me to her older sister's Karolina and Sonya. They both had children, and were just as beautiful as Victoria. Turns out that Dimitri and Adrian were half-brothers, I was beginning to wander why they didn't resemble. Soon enough we all were sitting at the dining table, which was filled with enough seats for everyone who was here. I was seated between Adrian and Victoria, Dimitri across from me sitting next to _ugh_ Tasha. She had her skinny arm wrapped around his smirking in my direction. I did my best to ignore her. Well nothing I may have said may cause you to think that I really was having a weird night. But, I find it weird that I still don't know why the hell I'm here, and why my body temperature has raised so high. _Maybe, I have a fever?_

"Are you feeling ok Rose?"

I looked at Vicki…

"Yeah, I think so, I just wish some people would fill in the blanks", I said glaring at Adrian, who was too busy nursing his champagne glass. He's a real drunk, I tried to get him to stop after the second bottle of Vodka. Dimitri swore that was an everyday routine for Adrian. He's either drinking or smoking. Which kinda, took away some of the points that I gave in the attraction era.

"You mean no one told you, why you're here?"

I looked at Vicki with a quizzical look. _Why does everyone know but me?_

"You know what, I have had about enough of this, I'm trying to be patient, but it's not of my nature now Vicki you tell me right now or I'll shove…-"Good evening everyone, and thank you for joining me on the full moon", a voice bellowed.

Adrian touched my shoulder, hoping to feel the same electric current, none came. A bit disappointed, I look at him.

"That's my father Andrei"

He was tall, nicely built, tan skinned and long black hair. I can definitely see where both guys get their attraction from alright.

"Family is sacred, especially on the _full moon. _Tonight we feast twice, and welcome a new member to our family. Rose.

Everyone looked at me with warm smiles, unlike Tasha who scowled once Andrei acknowledged me. I couldn't do anything but return with a small smile of my own.

Victoria ignored me through the dinner. I knew she was just ignoring me to avoid the subject. Adrian and I spoke more about our families, and kept small talk. Dimitri and I stole looks every once in a while, and when he smile at me, I swear the whole world stopped. I've never really thought too much of guys. Yes I know how to kiss, and I've had my share with many guys, but never really experienced a real relationship. I don't know what really intrigued me about Dimitri, it's like at the very moment I looked at him, I was somehow _bound to him? I know weird right?_

After Dinner, I was on my way to walk back to my room, when Dimitri came forward.

"Rose, I will make sure to have that phone for you by morning, and I was wandering..-

"Dimitri, I believe Tasha is looking for you, I will make sure Rose gets to her room", Adrian said so aggressively. They both were giving each other the death glare. Maybe Adrian has had way too much to drink? And Dimitri is just annoyed with him? I mean what is up with these two?

I placed myself in between them "Whoa, guys calm down, I can walk myself to my room"

Movements from the corner of my eye, made me look to my left, and I saw everyone from dinner walk out to the gazebo in the garden. I thought dinner was over?

"Where is everyone going?"

They both looked at me..

"Nothing, just some little talk my dad has with the family after dinner, come we need to talk any way", Adrian says.

I was no longer curious, although I knew Adrian was lying. I've always been known how to spot a lie; my mom says it's one of my gifts. I wonder do they know what I really am.

Dimitri looked defeated, and walked outside along the others, as Adrian led me to my room. Adrian was still fuming; I feel the heat radiating from his body. He opens the door and I follow.

"Adrian, you have a lot of explaining to do. What in the hell is going on?"

He smirks "Aren't you in a rush, ok well you might want to sit your pretty little ass down, because you won't be happy."

"I'm not sitting down, tell me now!"

"Since you want to be stubborn, fine I'll tell you. You Rose, have been sent here to be my _mate_"

I was too taken back to reply to what he just said to me…

"_Mate_?" "That's ridiculous only wer…."

"Say it, Rose", Adrian whispered as he walked close enough to me to where both of our chest meet.

"I'm not a werewolf, Adrian; I am Vampire and dark magic."

"You are a Vampire, made up of dark magic, but believe it or not, you are a werewolf", his eyes glowed

And the last thing I heard was a werewolf howling in the distance, before the blackness took me over.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review. I will have chapter 6 up soon.

If anyone is confused or need some things cleared up or answered, just PM me, or send your questions through your reviews.

Xoxoxox,

Nalka


	7. Crazy People

Sorry guys, I know it has been a very long time since the last chapter. Between work, getting my students prepared for their Christmas recital, and exams, I've had a really long 3 weeks. But don't worry because I have a chapter for you guys today!

-Enjoy-

* * *

I hear the rain, and the lightning gives me great pause. The lightning strikes, and at that same moment I jolted upright from the pillow my head once lay on. _Did I dream it?_ The last thing I remembered was Adrian revealing that I'm a werewolf. That can't be possible. I'm a witch and vampire and nothing more! Noticing that I'm still dressed in the gown I wore to dinner, I quietly remove myself from my bed and walk into the closet, to look for something more comfortable, and then I'm going to find out, what the fuck is going on around here.

I walk into the huge closet that reminded me of small boutique. I found a dresser drawer filled with lingerie, undergarments, and nightgowns made of silk. I chose a beautiful maroon colored gown, and just when I began to unzip my dress, I hear _voices_.

"Tasha, I don't want to do this right now", that silky voice spoke.

I know that voice from anywhere.

_Dimitri_.

"Dimka, you haven't touched me in weeks. The only time we get to talk is when we're on social events, like dinner and you never want to spend quality time with me. I understand that you don't like the fact that our marriage is arranged by your father-

"He is not my father", he spoke in a mild tone. "You're right I don't like that we are to be married, which is why I'm not having sex with you, so get over it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dimitri and Tasha are to have an arranged marriage! Clearly Dimitri don't want it, maybe he doesn't love her after all. I leaned closer to the wall, to hear more.

"Fine. I guess, I'll have to find someone else to satisfy my needs", she replied menacingly.

"That's fine by me", he said

Then I hear a door open, and close from next door, and figured it was Tasha leaving.

I walk out from the closet, and begin to stumble and accidentally knocking over a beautiful vase to the ground where it shatters. I feel so hot all over and my vision begins to blur. I hear footsteps walk closer to me, hands pressed on my back for reassurance, as the figure kneels to my level.

"Are you ok Roza?"

"Wh-whose, Roza?"

"That's your name in Russian, I love the way it rolls off my tongue", he says with a chuckle

_Sweet Jesus! The things I would love for him to do with his tongue!_

"I don't feel too well"

"Here, let me help you get back in bed"

He lifts me bridal style to my bed, and places the sheets over me.

Before he could leave the room I grabbed his arm,

"What's wrong with me, I feel so hot, feverish. Everything is such a blur, and now I'm beginning to hear things, much sharper."

"Roza, you're transforming"

"Not you too!" "You all are crazy, crazy if you think I'm a werewolf", I said

"It's not what I think, it's what I know. Wolves recognize wolves, and I see you Roza, clear as the night sky, you are of wolf origin, whether you deny it or not", he said taking a seat next to me. I could smell the crisp of his aftershave, and it surrounded me like waves on the ocean.

"You will soon, begin to see things more clearer, your eyesight will transform differently during the day and night,you will begin to smell many things from miles away, you will gain a lot of strength you never thought would be possible, your body temperature will change, you'll feel hot most of the time, like now. It won't be long til your first transformation."

"But why would my parents keep this from me? All my life I have known nothing more than the vampiric and dark magic world, I have no clue about how to be a damn werewolf."

"Once you make your first few transformations, it will all come out natural, you'll do fine. As for your family, I'm not sure I can answer your question, you should rest, it's very late, and you're going to need your strength", he said looking at the clock that hung on my bedroom wall.

"What about Adrian, he said I was going to be his m-m-mate?"

"It is custom that an Alpha mates and leads the pack. Adrian and I, are from the same blood, we both will lead the pack as tradition."

"But I don't want to be mated to Adrian, I don't even know you people, and I'm to be forced to be with someone I barely know and don't love. That's why I'm here? I was traded off so that I could be Adrian's sex slave!? Well I refuse!"

"Calm down Roza, in time you will learn to bear it"

"Yeah, like you and Tasha", I spoke with a sarcastic tone.

Dimitri was immediately taken back, and I had just regretted my words. He lifted himself off the bed, and began to leave the room; I quickly jumped out of bed and reached for his hand…

"I'm sorry Dimitri; I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't in my place", I spoke softly, feeling the electric current from my fingertips; I can tell he feels it too.

"You're right it wasn't in your place to speak or refer anything that has to do with me or my fiancé", he said with a hard emotionless tone. "Now if you'll excuse, I'll be leaving now", he said removing his hand, and taking the currents with him.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know it was pretty short, but I plan to give you guys the next chapter, sooner and longer! Thank you for being so patient with me, nonetheless! I hope you guys have enjoyed your thanksgiving :)

Xoxo

Nalka


	8. You're mine!

Finally! I just got my brand new laptop, and here is a chapter, for you guys. I know it's not that big of a chapter, but I didn't have enough time to keep going, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! && thank you for those who have subscribed, and that are sticking with the fic, I have no intentions of not finishing this fanfic, whatsoever! Well here you guys go!

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. After that night, I haven't had the courage to really say anything to Dimitri. He was right, it was not my business to pry. I've gotten to know a lot of about Adrian, but the reality of it all still hasn't hit me yet. Am I really going to marry him? I know exactly how Dimitri feels about this whole arrange marriage thing. I do not love Adrian, and that's that. Although, I've gotten to know a lot of him, especially his drinking habits, there are many days when I enjoy his company. Most times, I don't. Sometimes at night, he'll push his way into thinking that I will invite him into my bed at night, and when I refuse to let him, we argue. He's always claiming that there is someone else whose coming between us, or that I've already slept with someone behind his back. I tell him that this is not the case, but he gets angrier and angrier, and I get scared of his fits of rage. One night he let his anger get the best of him and turned into a wolf right in front of me, lucky for me Dimitri had just pass by the room and seen Adrian, and got him under control. Ever since that night, Dimitri has in a way looked after me, although we don't speak I feel his presence when he's near. Speaking of wolf changing, my transformation is still not complete. I refuse to be a monster, and this is what holding back my body to transform. I have to allow my body to accept the change, but I won't let it. There are many times where I have to control my anger, because that's what triggers the wolf out of me. At the moment, I put all my focus on magic, and I'm getting the hang of it. Mason, who is also a part of the pack, knows a few things of magic, and has learned many things from his grandmother, who once was a witch. He's a great friend and helps me a lot.

"Alright, Rosie let's try again aye"

"Ome Drackus", I said in whisper, and the door shut all on its own.

"Very good Rosie, you did it, we'll practice some more tomorrow, and you need rest"

"Thanks Mase, for everything, can we continue tomorrow, same time?"

"Of course."

"Rose, it is time for your bath, I shall start your water", Mia spoke as she walked into my room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, unless you're volunteering to see me undress"-"Let's hope that he isn't for his sake", Adrian answered before Mason could give a reply, and with that Mason left the room. "Adrian, I'm trying to take my bath", I spoke with strict tone. "If that was the case milady then why was a man who isn't your fiancé in your room?" "He's just a dear friend, no need to get jealous." "Jealous! I am not jealous", he yelled. "Are you serious, you barge in my room without knocking, insinuate that a man was going to watch me bathe naked, and get upset, and you say you're not jealous?" He takes a swig from his glass cup in hand, vodka no doubt. He's mad. "The fact is, you're mine. He grabs me by the waist, and I can smell the foul alcohol, I can tell he's been drinking since sun up. "Do you understand me, you're mine!" "And no man is allowed in this bedroom but me" "Let go of me, you're drunk!" As I try to push him off Mia walks in. "Adrian please, milady needs to take her bath now" "Is everything ok in here", Dimitri says as he peaks his head through the door. "We're fine, Adrian was just leaving", I say as I push him off me. "We will finish this conversation tonight", he says and storms out of the room. Dimitri looks at me to reassure that I'm fine, I don't return the gaze. He brushes his fingers on my shoulders, and I gasped at the feel of the pure static, and only he notices this. I know he feels it too. "Roza, did he hurt you?" He pulled my chin upward with his hand, making me look into those deep brown eyes. "I am fine Dimitri, I will live", I said. "Rose, your water is getting cold." "Go, I'm sure Tasha is wandering where you are", and with that I left him there as I attended my bath water.


End file.
